1. Technical Field
A method for image registration of sections, in particular for image registration of histological sections.
2. Prior Art
Image registration is used in digital image processing in order to spatially coordinate two or more images, for example images of histological sections. The images to be registered differ from each other since they were recorded as different procedures, from different positions, from different locations (e.g., inside a tissue sample), at different times, with different lenses or in a different resolution.
In some instances large data sets must be used. For example, a single histological section can easily require more than one gigabyte of storage space. If a plurality of histological sections is involved in an image registration the limits of the storage capacity available today can be rapidly exceeded. The processing of such large data sets for an image registration also requires a large amount of time, that is frequently undesired or disadvantageous.